The Odd Ones
by tempire
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had grown up aware of his family's circumstances: evil, bad reputation, pureblood. To prove them wrong? He's against "bloodcist" thoughts, House-Elf slavery, and of course, he's all for Rose Weasley.
1. Odd Little Scorpius

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

Also, if a certain Tumblr user happens to come across this, I'd like to say that expressopatronum began my ideas behind this fanfic. Credits to her for coming up with "bloodcist" and a few other Next Generation canons that I made come alive.

I was inspired by this post: expressopatronum on Tumblr post/75570422677/oh-my-magical-next-gen-i-dont-know-why-i-started

I

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Draco Malfoy glanced at his son approvingly. The manners, the black suit and tie, the eloquence, and the _smirk, _yes the smirk, was all there. The dominant Malfoy characteristics had all passed on to his young son, his _only _son, and regarding Astoria's age, his only child.

"Scorpius, you do know you're starting Hogwarts in another month."

"Yes, father." Draco's brow crinkled. He did not want to give his son the talk, just yet. Oh, not _that _talk. This talk was regarding the Second Wizarding War, his own role in it, and the scarring of the Malfoy name. At times, he wished Scorpius could have taken his mother's maiden name. Despite his strikingly similar features to a Malfoy (except the eyes, he had electric blue eyes with a hint of Draco's pale grey), Draco felt that the name of Greengrass would fare him better than the despised name of Malfoy.

"Do you…remember the Second Wizarding War? The stories I told you?" Draco, as any parent to his first child, had no idea on how to approach a sensitive subject.

The child's blue eyes blinked. He put his fork and knife back on the table with a slight clang. Draco could almost detect a hint of impatience. "Father, I know."

Draco dropped his fork in his food and stood up with a clang. His chair and fallen over and the house elves rushed in to push it back in place. "You…you…what?" He had grown as pale as his porcelain hair.

"Father, I know what you did. I'm not an idiot. I'm 11 years old. You might as well have left the entire Malfoy Manor open for me to explore and listen on in your conversations with Mum…I mean, Mother." Scorpius took his fork and began to suddenly take interest in a piece of broccoli.

Draco stared at his son. Scorpius had never sounded this serious before. He almost sounded…_intelligent_. Draco had never assumed his son to be intelligent, wrapped in the bubble of the Malfoy Manor. Of course he was book smart, he had to be. But worldly, culturally smart? That was surprising.

"Also, you do know that the Daily Prophet have opened up a webpage on the Muggle Interwebs? Even that wretched lady almost everyone in the wizarding world despises, Rita Skeeter, is online." Scorpius continued, picking up a piece of salad and placing it in his mouth.

Draco muttered something about the blasted 21st century and the popularity of Muggle culture. About five years ago, the Wizarding World began using these strange Apple products and purchasing it from Muggles. Then, the Ministry of Magic decided to open a Department of Wizardwebs. Next thing you know, the next generation was polluted with these devices called "smartphones", as if phones could be smart, silly Muggles. All these things made Draco's head hurt, but it seemed as if Scorpius had no problem in understanding them.

"Kids these days…" Draco ran his hand over his blonde hair and left to go to the loo. He splashed water on his face and looked intently in the mirror. Despite his now prominent wrinkles, he was growing a light beard and kept his hair short. He did not want to appear as the next Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, dear, are you all right?" His wife entered and flipped the light switches on. Draco toweled his face off and returned to his seat at the head of the table. Astoria took the seat next to Scorpius.

He blinked and shut his eyes. He took the handkerchief from the table and folded it within his fist. "Astoria…Did you ever tell Scorp?" Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw Scorpius and Astoria exchange glances. Scorpius touched his mother's arm gently as if to say 'go on'. The sly handsome little twit. As if he wasn't the same at that age.

Draco's head turned toward Astoria as she responded. "Well…I don't know how to tell you this Draco, but yes. In fact, Scorp inquired ab-"

Draco slammed the table with his fist and released the handkerchief. "BLOODY HELL, ASTORIA. What does he think of me now? What does he think OF OUR FAMILY NOW? First, you got him into all this Muggle nonsense by taking him to these 'shopping centres' with your half-blood friends and n-"

"Father, no offense, but do you have to be so damned bloody bloodcist?" Draco froze as his son removed himself from the table and neatly placed his handkerchief on the table. His mouth refused to make a sound, but what in _living hell_ did his son just call him?

It took a good ten seconds for Draco to utter back…"Blo…blood…bloodcist?"

In these ten seconds of silence, Scorpius had already removed his tie, dress shirt, and blazer. He then proceeded to put on one of the ugliest articles of clothing Draco had ever witnessed in his life: a checkered flannel that he promptly wore under his nicely tailored black blazer. The flannel looked like something one of the Weasleys would wear.

Scorpius tugged on his flannel to straighten it out. "Father, Muggles have this strange thing where they despise an individual because of their skin color. That's apparently called being racist. Aren't you slightly the same with bloodlines?"

"Scorp-" Astoria put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Mum, he needs to GET IT or else I will go mental. This isn't 1995 or whatever Father, with all due respect." Scorpius looked conflicted and almost afraid. But his electric blue eyes met Draco's grey steely gaze.

That was when Draco realized something. His own spawn had more guts than his spindly arse at 11 years of age. His own son was not afraid to retaliate to something he did not agree with. Scorpius did not worship his father's "you will do as I say" nor his every word. His son was a little rebellious devil. And this should've promptly worried him, but inside his mind, he smiled. He smiled because his son possessed something he lacked most of his life: a sense of self-righteousness and courage.

Draco's tone lightened. "Scorp, do you want to go fly for a bit?"

Scorpius and Astoria looked taken aback at this. "Erm..okay… I mean, yes Father. I'll go change into Quidditch gear."

"And Scorpius…" Draco hesitated before the boy entered his own room. "You don't have to call me Father in the house, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Fa-… Dad."


	2. Eye to Eye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

II

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Ten minutes later, the Malfoys met on their private Quidditch field. Scorpius had been taught to play Quidditch since he could barely walk and Draco was determined to give him one thing to be proud of: his skill of riding a broomstick.

They normally raced around the field, and occasionally, Draco would unleash a Bludger for Scorpius to hit. Today, however, Scorpius stopped in mid-air and glanced at his father.

"Say…Father. Aren't you angry at me?" His blonde hair was ruffled by the wind. Malfoy flew down to sit eye-to-eye with his son on the broomstick.

"Listen, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I can't. As much as I'd like to be, I can't." He patted Scorpius' head, causing a scowl from the boy, who ran his hand through his hair immediately afterwards. "You're probably more intelligent than I ever was in my childhood, and I can't be mad at that."

Draco then summoned a Quaffle which he threw down to Scorpius. The boy caught it firmly, but wriggled under its size. He threw it back to Draco. "But, Father, what about Grandfather?" Draco smiled coldly as he caught the Quaffle in his arm.

"When you're around him, Scorp, just do the peace and quiet of our family a favor and shut up."

1 month later

Draco and Astoria stood at the entrance of Malfoy Manor, dressed in dark casual wear, waiting for Scorpius to lug down his suitcase. Scorp's owl, a Burrowing Owl, was rested against the wall, along with his pack of First Year Spellbooks and robes.

Scorpius appeared at the end of the grand staircase, flushed pink from lugging his suitcase down from his room. The boy was wearing the infamous Malfoy black coat, hair slicked back. Draco nodded approvingly until he saw what the little devil was wearing underneath his coat.

He was wearing a jumper. Not a regular jumper, but a tri-colored green, silver, and black fluffy jumper. He looked like he was ready for fucking Christmas. As he rolled up his slacks to put on his shoes, Draco noticed that his socks were made of the same bloody fluffy material. Not to mention it had fucking snakes on the bottom of it.

"Astoria…" he whispered under his breath. "May I ask where the _fuck_ did Scorpius get his socks and jumper?"

Before she had a chance to reply, Scorpius stood promptly in front of his father and mother. "Well Mum and Dad, I'm off to make you proud!" This was the first time Draco had ever seen his son so excited, as he flashed his parents a cheeky smile.

The tension eased as Astoria took Scorp into her arms and Draco kneeled down. "Listen, Scorp. Remember if anyone tells you otherwise that you are the _son_ of the Malfoy family, with the great looks and brains that your mother and I passed on to you. I'm expecting a lot from you, but I know you'll prove me right." He then proceeded to roll down Scorpius' slacks to cover the socks.

The family then touched the Portkey and disappeared to King's Cross Station.

Rose Weasley

Rose shook her head at the idea that officially _today_, today is THE day. The day where she gets to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and witness the grand magical things that her cousin James would not shut up about.

"C'mon Rosie, let's go, we'll be seeing Al and Uncle Harry soon." Her father, Ron, took her hand and lead the way. A part of her wanted to remove his grasp because, after all, she is a big girl, but the other part of her led him lead the way.

After running to Platform 9 ¾, Rose found herself in an awkward situation. "Um, Dad, I kind of need to use the loo."

Ron smiled and let go of her hand. "Nerves, ain't it? Don't worry Rosie. Just hurry up and find me right after you're done. I'll get your stuff on the train for ya!"

She scampered around the masses of people (it's so convenient being 4'7) and made it to the entrance of the loo when she realized that her long hair had rid itself of its braid. But that's not what was important. What kept her hair together was important; the cream rose hair tie was made by none other than her mum herself, to help her relax herself for her future exams at Hogwarts! It was charmed!

"Merlin, why did this have to happen to me today?" Rose pouted as she began to retrace her steps. She was so preoccupied with finding it that she didn't even glance up until—"Oof" She banged her head up against someone's shoulder.

"Sorr—HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Rose exclaimed as she looked into the face of a slightly confused, slightly annoyed boy with porcelain blonde hair and a light complexion. He was holding the cream rose hairtie delicately between his middle and pointing finger, twirling it.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're mistaken, I was about to use it to tie on my shiny blonde hair," the boy responded, smirking.

Rose rolled her eyes, and pulled her hair to one side of her neck. "Do you mind? It's rather important to me." She held out her hand, expecting it to be placed in her palm.

"Hey, redhead, have you ever been taught manners? First you bump into me and now you want your little hairtie back without even a hint of politeness. Seriously, I've got better things to do," the boy answered, his blue eyes gazing at the bathroom sign and then down to Rose's freckles. His tattooed smirk made her want to rip his face off with her bare hands.

"I'm just simply asking for my hair tie back, do YOU MIND?" Rose yelped and snatched the rose away from the boy's fingers before he could respond with another bitingly sarcastic remark. Boys were stupid, well, except for Albus. Well, maybe he was a little bit thick too sometimes. She stormed to the loo and disappeared inside to redo her braid.

Scorpius Malfoy smirked at the closed ladies' bathroom door. It isn't every day you meet an angry redhead who was shorter than you with even a shorter temper. He shrugged and forgetting about his bladder, headed off towards his father before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Everyone was saying their soppy goodbyes and Scorpius couldn't help but cringe. _Couldn't these people do these emotional acts at home? _Several minutes passed and then Astoria pulled him in for a last hug. "Scorp, your things are packed on the train. Remember to change early! Don't wait until last minute to get into your robes. You don't want to be late for the Sorting Ceremony. Remember to eat too, I placed some Sick-"

"I get it, Mother. See you at Christmas." Scorpius grasped his mother's hand tightly, then let go. He then turned his father who was nodding curtly at some people in the distance. Scorpius turned his gaze.

It was the Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger with their children. And little did you know, under the crook of Weasley's and Granger's arm was that fiery redhead. Scorpius' eyes twitched in amusement.

Their eyes met. Bright, tawny brown eyes met with the striking electric blue. Scorpius could swear her jaw clench. He wondered how much brainwashing the Weasleys had done to their daughter about his family.

Draco turned Scorpius towards him. "You remember what I told you at home? Don't have too much fun with girls." His father's eyes had a sly glint. "Oh, but, you know Weasley and Granger have a pretty redhead daughter right? I wouldn't mind pissing him off. Now hurry along Scorp. I'll see you at Christmas and…play nicely."

"Goodbye Father."

Rose turned and saw who her father and mother were staring at. Uncle Harry also exchanged a curt nod to someone in the distance. Her eyes followed them. She realized who he was nodding to soon enough. It was Draco Malfoy. _The _Draco Malfoy who had gone to the Dark Side and now is one of the leading chairs in the Ministry.

She had read enough about that family through the online Daily Prophets and heard enough from talks at the Burrow during the holidays. And below Mr. Malfoy was that boy. The sarcastic little twit who was playing with her delicate hairtie.

Their eyes met and her jaw clenched. She would love to rip his face off with her bare hands. At least he wasn't smirking now.

Her dad had turned her towards him. "Have fun Rosie. I'll miss you chasing off Hugo from me and your mum." Just on cue, Hugo, her little brother flung himself on her.

"I'll miss you… but you better bring back cool stories and tell me so I'll know EVERYTHING about Hogwarts next year!" Rose laughed and proceeded to hug her mother who tightened her braid with the hair tie.

Before getting on the train, Ron stopped his daughter on the shoulder. "And Rosie, you see that boy over there who looks exactly like Draco Malfoy? You better beat him in every exam. Thank Merlin you have your mother's brains and my good looks. But don't get too friendly with him. Grandfather will never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose could only laugh and promise that she will beat him, exchanged a last sibling handshake with Hugo and boarded the train with Albus. As they waved goodbye from the train windows, she could swear her mother was shedding a tear. With a pocket full of Sickles and Knuts, Rose looked forward to the rest of her year at Hogwarts. Until, of course, she bumped into you-know-who in a compartment.

Not THAT you-know-who, he's dead, obviously. But the Malfoy one. Yes, that blonde devil.

**Please review me! :) **

Although this story starts off slow, I want to detail their relationship as best as possible before romance kicks in during 6th year! Please be patient with me and reviews are always welcome.


	3. First Name Basis

**Disclaimer + Author's Note:** I apologize for the random changes in POV. I tend to space it out more if the view shifts from Scorpius to Rose and to Albus, also. Once again, I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

III

Rose Weasley

That little twit. For some unknown reason, besides the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had played with her hairtie without her consent, 11 year old Rose Weasley hated him. There were no other compartments, her older brother James had only guffawed when Albus asked if he could sit with James' second year friends.

Sighing, Al dragged Rose into the nearest compartment that looked as if it contained the least amount of people of their age group. "We're going to make some friends today Rose!" Al smiled at her as he pulled her through the door.

Rose actually had an open mind about this. Until she looked up and saw that blonde twit. He wasn't even smirking. He was laughing; he was bloody laughing at something, which infuriated her more. His smile faded as he looked up and saw her, fuming. If smoke could come out of her ears, it would've. Then, his face lit up again once he saw Albus.

Albus Severus Potter

"Hey, mate. Care for a seat with that girl of yours?" Malfoy asked as he stood up, scooted a foot over next to Pierre Parkinson, and extended his hand out to Albus. Electric blue eyes met with a stunning emerald green. Their hands shook firmly.

"I'm Scorpius. Pleased to be acquainted with you."

Albus showed a slight smile. "I'm Albus, but please call me Al. Pleased to meet you. And blimey, no, she's not my girl. She's my girl-cousin. Hey Rosie—." The doors to the compartment slid shut in a resounding thud as the mane of red hair left down the aisle.

"Dunno what's gotten into her, really." Al gave Scorpius a sheepish smile, as he began to shake hands with the other boys in the compartment. Pierre Parkinson, Juniper Zabini, Collin Steele, and Ace Desford.

"Must be cause we're all boys," Juniper suggested as they all finally sat down. Then, the conversation really took off. The boys then individually started talking about Houses, Quidditch, dormitories, Chocolate Frogs, and everything else every Wizarding boy talked about. This all amazed Al, growing up with James who never really bothered to talk about anything besides pranks and maybe Quidditch. He seriously laughed whenever Al brought up his fear of getting sorted in the "wrong" House.

"Say, what House d'you want to get sorted in?" Scorpius addressed Al.

"Erm…I actually don't know," Al responded sheepishly. "My dad says that it could go either way for me on Gryffindor or—"

"Wait, are you bloody Harry Potter's son?" Desford asked, appalled as he looked down at the Chocolate Frog card which he had traded with Parkinson. Zabini then leaned over and lifted the card next to Al's face.

"Bloody hell, YOU ARE! Look at that hair and face. He's just bloody missing the scar!" A new rush of conversation took place. Scorpius saw Al unconsciously brush his hair out of his eyes, looking slightly shy.

"Say again, mate, what House?" He turned back to Al. Al seemed rather surprised as the other boys changed the topic yet again.

"Well, erm, my dad said he was once considered to be put into Slytherin, but he was put in Gryffindor. Thought that I'd might be, y'know, the exact opposite." Al saw Scorpius' face drop a little. "No offense, really! Those are really nice socks but—"

To his surprise, Scorpius laughed, pulling up his socks. "You know my father went bonkers when he saw that I was wearing them this morning."

"Well, hey mate, at least you got something to look forward to. At least you get to experience the anxiety and nervousness of actually getting sorted into a House," Scorpius said, removing his coat and revealing his tri-colored green sweater.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys are always in Slytherin. No exceptions."

Rose Weasley

This was ridiculous. This was supposed to be the train ride of her life and she was stuck in the loo, not wanting to wander around the aisle like a lost girl. This was absolutely ridiculous.

Rose stalked out of the stall and headed toward the trolley of snacks. "What would you like, dear?" a grandmotherly, plump witch asked.

"Four chocolate frogs, please. And I'll take a couple of liquorice wands too." After exchanging the money, she made her way towards the blasted boy-infested compartment that Al was inside.

The laughter quieted down and rose up again when Rose opened the door and sat down on the seat next to Al. "D'you want a chocolate frog?" she asked, showing her array of sweets.

Al looked rather surprised and turned away from Scorpius. "…Sure…"

"Hey, erm, Rose, right?" a softer, slightly mocking voice addressed her. Rose turned into the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Yes, Malfoy? Although I didn't realize we were on a first name basis."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this discreetly but…" Scorpius leaned past Albus and into Rose's ear, close enough to see the small freckles that dotted her nose. "There's toilet paper stuck to your skirt."

Rose jumped up and flushed a bright pink. She then quickly shut the compartment door with another resounding thud.

"That might be the end of your lovely cousin, Al…" Scorpius smirked, as Al tried to control his hysterics. Then, out of nowhere, a crumpled piece of toilet paper flew straight at an unsuspecting Scorpius, squarely in the face.

_Fast forward, six years later. A crumpled up piece of parchment hit Scorpius this time in the eye, __through__ his spectacles. "Eat that, Malfoy." Rose Weasley hissed behind the bookshelf. Scorpius rubbed his eye and responded jokingly, "Can I eat you after? I always knew you were the dessert type of girl," which resulted in his removal from the library with Weasley on his heels. _

"I was going to offer you a chocolate frog, too. But I guess you can eat this first, Malfoy." Rose Weasley and her mane of wavy red hair disappeared in a huff.

Scorpius looked at Al amusingly and shrugged. "Next time you see your cousin, do you mind asking her what I did to bloody offend her?"

**Author's Note 2:** I now realize that this might as well be a bloody long story. You do see the character development and the possible friendships now?

There will be minor teasers here and there (of 6th year, which we are heading up to) until we fully see the extent of Malfoy's relationship with Weasley.


	4. Sorted as Rivals, Chosen as Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Author's Note: Bear with me past the Sorting Ceremony. Once these kids get sorted into their Houses and classes and the daily Hogwarts life begins, a little fast forwarding is bound to happen.

IV

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

The group of kids now walked through the middle of the Great Hall, black wizarding hats on, following a bony middle-aged witch by the name of Professor Rubeus. She abruptly stopped in front of the Hall, where an old, crinkly brown wizarding hat was perched atop a wooden stool. This abrupt stop caused the mass of students to collide into one another and Scorpius' shoulder accidentally hit a fiery red mane of hair.

Rose Weasley turned around and her freckles almost leapt in rage. "When I call your name, come up on the platform and sit on the stool," Professor Rubeus announced.

"Alecto, Julius." A moment passed as the boy took the stage and sat on the stool.

The Sorting Hat seemed to think for a moment and finally pronounced, "Slytherin!" as a mass of cheers erupted from the table on the far left of the Great Hall. The students had ties that were green streaked with silver.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius swore he saw Rose Weasley grimace. Before he knew it, he heard a curt, "Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion."

There were apparently murmurs in the crowd as he stepped up. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd bet ten Sickles that the murmurs would say something along the lines of "evil", "exactly like his father", or "Slytherin". We know, we know; his family were quite characters in the Second Wizarding War.

He stepped atop the stool and placed the brown hat on his head. He resisted the urge to close his eyes, willing the Hat to choose a House other than Slytherin. He then heard a voice inside his head.

_Witty, eh? Very bright young boy, brighter than other Malfoys. With a hint of bravery…almost blind courage. What a __**character**__! _The Sorting Hat seemed delighted and almost giggled to itself. It felt like a million years, as Scorpius stared back at the Great Hall, which seemed to be holding its breath. He glanced down at Albus and then the Weasley girl. He could sense the judgement in Weasley's eyes.

_Certainly smart enough for Ravenclaw…but the bravery lies in Gryffindor. But what's this I see? Ahhh…ambition. Ambition is strong within this one. A Malfoy, as expected… _"No, no…" Scorpius thought aloud in his head. _Well, then… "_Slytherin!" the Hat proclaimed.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Scorpius refused the urge to cringe at the judgemental eyes, especially the light brown ones of Rose Weasley. He really needed to stop thinking about her. She got on his nerves – that's probably why – and her hair too, blimey.

Albus Severus Potter

"Potter, Albus Severus," Rubeus called. This time, the Great Hall turned an eerie silence. Albus plopped himself promptly on the stool and closed his eyes tightly. He braced himself for the voice in the ear that his father had explained to him.

_Well, well, WELL. Isn't it another Potter? Shall I say Gryffindor? No, no. This one possesses something quite different, yet similar to Harry Potter… Ambition? Oh, but such great kindness and loyalty. Ambition and kindness; now I wouldn't want to place you in Hufflepuff, do I? Don't worry, boy. Slytherin is where you'll find…the best of friends. _Albus opened his emerald eyes and looked into his cousin's. He could almost feel her anxiety.

"Slytherin!" A gasp erupted from the Gryffindor table as the Slytherins cheered, and the Slytherin prefect pumped up his fist. Al linked eyes with Rose, averted them, and headed towards the Slytherin table to sit next to Scorpius.

"Disappointed, mate?" Scorpius turned to him after all the celebratory handshakes and pats on the back.

"Not really… The Sorting Hat said that…well. It said that I'd make the best of friends here," Albus responded.

Before Scorpius got the chance to answer back, "Weasley, Rose." Al's cousin stepped up to the platform, firmly. She almost violently forced the Sorting Hat onto her head.

It took a minute of deliberation, and Albus could swear that Rose's eyes diverted quickly between the Slytherin table and Gryffindor table. She locked eyes with Al, but then her gaze moved to someone behind him. He turned and saw Scorpius' gaze fixed on his cousin.

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as James high-fived Rose on her way to the seat. Al could only sigh a little inwardly.

The feast began and everyone was chattering amongst themselves. The boys that Al had met in the compartment, Ace Desford and Juniper Zabini, were sorted into Slytherin also while Pierre Parkinson had gone on to be in Ravenclaw.

"Say, Al, do you play Quidditch?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not that great with a broom, honestly. My dad was once Seeker and my mum was a Chaser and a Seeker. I don't think the genetics passed on, really."

"Oh, darn. Do you mind passing the veggies? I wanted to play on a team with you."

"I mean, I play chess."

"Blimey, you do? I love chess. But in all seriousness, I hope Slytherin wins the House Cup."

"Mate, me too."

_And that was how the Albus and Scorpius friendship began. _

Rose Weasley

Meanwhile, Rose picked at the chicken on her plate. She was sitting next to Acacia Longbottom, a close family friend, who was also sorted into Gryffindor. In her table, there was a vast array of familiar faces. Victoire, her cousin was there, along with Fred and Molly.

"Rose, excited for anything?" The Gryffindor Head Girl, Susan Finnigan, asked her.

"This might seem strange… but Charms class. And Quidditch, of course." Rose answered shyly.

James began to snort as he bit into a cupcake. "Quidditch! Victoire, you've gotta tell Owen Wood, the Gryffindor Captain who you also might be snogging, about our cousin Rose Weasley!"

"Wait, what about her?" Susan butted in.

"She's a great flyer, wicked fast too and a great aim for Bludgers!" Rose began to blush and picked nervously at her chicken again.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Scorpius curled up onto his duvet in the Slytherin dormitory. Across his room lay Albus, who was busy snoring into his Potions book. Scorp rolled his eyes, kicked off the covers, and headed to the Common Room, where he snuggled on a couch close to the fireplace.

It was the third week since classes began and the homework load was slightly heavy. Today, Scorpius finally had time to continue Principia Alchemia, which he had borrowed from the library last week.

Barely flipping halfway through the third chapter, he heard some mutters and an occasional giggle to his left. Sighing, he flipped the book closed and turned around.

The group of predominantly first-year girls and two other boys stared back at him. One of the boys strawberry blonde hair whispered something and turned back to stare at Scorpius furtively.

Scorpius could swear he heard the word "evil". He rolled his eyes.

"You know, mate, if you want to tell me something, you can just go ahead and say it. No need to beat around the bush, when the bush has obviously been dead."

The boy stammered. "No- nothing, Malfoy."

Scorpius pretended to be interested in his cuticles, and innocently looked up at the group. It was surprising that they were all almost a head shorter than him, considering they were all 11. "On one hand, my family name has a bad reputation. But on the other hand, we also have a bad reputation."

He stormed back to his dormitory with whispers following him.

"Hey Scorpius, you know Quidditch tryouts are next week?"

"How do you know that? Are you planning to try out?"

"No, Rose just told me at dinner. Slytherin is having a conjoined tryout date with Gryffindor."

Scorpius smirked and flipped open his book as he plopped on his bed. This should be interesting.

Author's Note 2: Remember to review! Next chapter, Scorpius and Rose will definitely battle it out on the Quidditch field. It's highly unrealistic that they both will end up on the Quidditch team, since they are first-years, but but…

Anyways, Happy New Years' everyone! I wrote this as the clock struck 12AM because I honestly have no other life. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Broomsticks and Bludgers

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

**Author's Note:** Now remember how Harry apparently was the "youngest Quidditch player in about a century"? Things have changed now. Quidditch tryouts are open to every age group, although it is extremely rare that a first-year will be able to make the team. Flying is also not a necessary class to take in first year.

V

Rose Weasley

Today was the day. It was a bright Saturday afternoon, not a hint of rain from the last night in sight, except the dewy grass. Today was the day of the Quidditch tryouts.

Rose donned her Quidditch gear, sent in courtesy of her dad. Mum had almost thrown a fit when she heard that Rose was trying out for the sport claiming that her grades would drop. But Quidditch was the only place, besides the library, that Rose truly felt free.

She laced up her boots and fastened her belt. Then, Rose tied her wavy red hair into two long braids. Sighing to release her anxiety, Rose grabbed her broom and headed towards the field, skipping breakfast.

Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the Quidditch field had definitely modernized. It was now wide enough for two sets of hoops to be placed and each house had their own respective seats, with painted benches.

Making her way onto the field, Rose could see a large group of red robes facing a group of green robes. Tightening her braids once more, Rose swiped them over her shoulder. There was a light thwack as her right braid hit a person.

"Ouch. We're barely on the field and now you're trying to maim me?" a familiar voice spoke up. Turning to her right, Scorpius Malfoy was right behind her, carrying a black broom a model above hers. His hair was not normally slicked back. Instead, it was ruffled by the wind as the sunlight shone against it. She sighed inwardly as she gazed at his broom, she knew she should've waited for the next model instead of buying the Celeres 650.

"I mean, I could maim you on the field too," she mimicked the way Scorpius said maimed.

"Say, what position are you aiming for?" Scorpius asked as they approached the large group. His green robes billowed behind him.

She was determined not to give herself away. Today was too good of a day to let the Malfoy boy bother her. "It'll surprise you," Rose responded and stopped in front of the Gryffindor crowd.

"Alright everyone! We are having the first round of conjoined tryouts today between Gryffindor and Slytherin. First off, I want everyone to take a warm-up lap," yelled Owen Wood.

"When you return, check in with your respective captains and report your name," the Captain of the Slytherin Team, Charles Carrisus shouted.

"Three…two….one…kick off!" the boys both shouted. Rose mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. She was one of the few lowerclassmen meshed between fourth, fifth, and sixth years. Rose grinded her teeth and leaned forward to get in range of the first flyers of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Not to her surprise, she sidled with Scorpius Malfoy. He always appeared out of nowhere. "Fast, aren't you, Weasley?" Scorpius smirked. He could even smirk mid air on a broom. Rose scoffed, really the nerve of the boy.

"You're disturbing my zen, Malfoy," and she dipped down to check in with Owen Wood.

Wood didn't seem surprised when Rose, a short 4'7, appeared as one of the first Gryffindors to report, behind the sixth years. "Weasley, Rose, eh?"

She nodded. Wood faced her and slightly stooped down, "Say, Rose. How about you go over there near the middle of the court. After I get these people settled with Carissus, I'll do some Seeker training with you myself."

A couple minutes later, Wood came back with Scorpius and a small, mousey fourth year Gryffindor boy. He faced them. "Congratulations! You don't have to deal with the rest of the Chaser, Beater, Keeper crap…because you three are trying out to be Seekers."

Rose's heart raced. Who was she kidding. Rose wanted to originally be a Chaser, but she was far too tiny to do the job.

Wood removed from his inner pocket a small, silver Snitch. "This Snitch isn't a golden one; it's slightly slower and I thought it'd be some good practice. Malfoy, Weasley, since you both impressively are first years, I think it'd be a fairer game between you two."

He released the Snitch from his fingers and it zipped between Rose's head. She looked straight ahead into the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. His legs straddled his Celeres 700. She did likewise on her broom and leveled into her stance. "Three…two…one…GO!"

They kicked away from the ground; Scorpius heading east and Rose heading west. She knew the drill… Now all she has to do is circle until she senses the Snitch.

Five minutes of circling and she finally saw it, right above the third hoop where the Beater tryouts were happening. Careful to not draw attention to herself, Rose circled wider around Scorpius and paused midair. She tilted on her broom and angled towards the Snitch. This. Is. IT. It was perfect, barely moving, camouflaging with the hoop. There was no way Malfoy could've seen it from the east.

As if Malfoy had sensed her concentration, he too began to pause. Rose glanced back and forth. The Beater tryouts were starting now. But would she risk a Bludger for the Snitch? Fat chance she wouldn't. Rose accelerated and swooped inwards. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius fly in closer and accelerate.

_Faster_, she willed herself. And the Silver Snitch was in her line of vision. 100 feet away… Rose leaned closer on her broom.

50 feet away… she began to extend her hand out.

Then, she heard her name in the direction of Malfoy. She turned towards him and saw his jaw drop. And then all was black.

There was an immense throbbing on the right side of Rose's head. Her left eye opened just a crack and it wandered to the tableside. There was a mountain of chocolates. Then, she heard movement on the right.

Rose willed both of her eyes to open. Owen Wood was sitting next to her.

"Owen…hey."

Owen tore his eyes away from the chocolate frog card he was reading. "Oh! Rose. A Bludger knocked you out."

"Oh no… did I miss tryouts?" she chuckled weakly and stopped when her head began to throb again.

"About that…" Rose glanced up quickly, despite her concussion. Something in Wood's tone made her anxious.

"About that, Rose. I can't say this any other way…but I don't think you're just yet suited for Quidditch. You were knocked on the head by a Bludger that was hit by someone who wasn't even a team player and you knocked out for a day straight."

Wood looked disappointed as he bit into his frog again but continued, "So…me and the returners decided on something, Rose."

"What is it?" Rose murmured. Her heart began to drop and all she wanted to do was eat her chocolate and cry.

"You're not going to be part of the team, but you're going to practice with us. And since me and the rest of the team are graduating next year…we decided that you're going to be Captain after we leave."

"Wait, Owen, you're a 6th year, right?" This totally caught Rose offguard. Captain…third year? No way, that's almost better than Uncle Harry being first year Seeker in centuries.

"Right. You're going to be Captain your third year, since the fifth year boys that we recruited this year seem a bit…dense. You'll practice with us for two years. We'll train you in every position too."

Rose could only stare wide-eyed at Owen.

"Rose, you've got skill. And we, as in the entire Gryffindor team, don't want to send you out there when you can still improve. So if you'll just be patient with us…"

Rose nearly exploded in joy. "YES, YES I'll wait! It doesn't matter. One year or two years, I'll definitely be up for it Owen!" She then attacked him in the biggest bear hug an eleven year old girl could give.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Scorpius dropped by the hospital wing right after tryouts. Rose was lying in a bed situated in the far right of the wing. Madame Pomphrey was bustling around, cleaning up the herbs she had just brewed for Rose.

"M'am, will she be up any time soon?" Scorpius asked the nurse.

"Nope, m'dear. She's out cold until next morning, probably!" the nurse responded and bustled away.

Scorpius approached Rose's bed and sat on the bed next to her tableside. He then opened his Quidditch bag and plopped a bag of Quidditch assorted chocolates onto the table. He ripped off the "Congratulations on being Slytherin's new Seeker" note attached. Scorpius then proceeded to remove any chocolates with a Slytherin wrapper for himself.

Throwing one into his mouth, he sat for a moment and glanced at Weasley. Besides the huge bump on her temple, Rose Weasley was…

_Pretty. She was pretty whenever she's not so flamin' mad all the time. _

Scorpius then shook his head to erase the image of Rose when the Bludger hit her on the head. He felt guilty. If he hadn't shouted her name, maybe she would've turned left instead of right. He quickly stood up, grabbed his Quidditch bag, and left the hospital wing. Guess it was time to report what happened to Al.

**Author's Note: **I'm not making Scorpius and Rose seem like Quidditch experts, but keep in mind that they do come from families who prize this sport and have been playing it for as long as they can remember! Reviews are great, guys and I SOLEMNLY SWEAR that there WILL be something exciting in the next chapter!


	6. Amends and Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

**Author's Note:** This might be a slightly long chapter, but there are some old generation appearances, so keep an eye out for that! J

VI

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

"Scorp, she bloody hates you." Albus said as the boys walked along the corridor away from the hospital wing. Rose refused to acknowledge Scorpius when he stepped into the room and would only talk to Al, keeping their conversation restricted to the topic of classes.

When Rose's Gryffindor friends, Acacia Longbottom, Justin Patil, and basically James' hoard of second year mates arrived, Rose found the excuse to kick the two Slytherin boys out.

Albus was grumbling something about James and how he never visits him as they headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

And so that was what life was to first-year Scorpius: homework, Albus and the Slytherin boys, Quidditch, chocolate, and the ever-stubborn Rose Weasley who refused to talk to him or responded in a bitingly sarcastic manner.

"Why does she hate me, again Al? I thought I was at least likable."

"I have a hypothesis, Scorp."

"This isn't a potions experiment, Al."

"She either likes you or she's jealous of your position in Quidditch, hates your House, and hates the fact that we're good friends."

"I'm guessing it's the latter," Scorpius shook his head as they entered the Common Room. Girls are confusing.

_Two years later_

"Albus Potter, wait!" Scorpius and Al both turned around at a Rose who was trying to stuff her notebooks into her bag. They had just left Charms class where Gryffindor and Slytherin studied together. It had been awhile since Scorpius had stood so close to Rose without her backing away or nastily elbowing in front of him. He was now 5'10, almost a good foot from his height in their first year at Hogwarts. Al's growth spurt almost rivaled his; the Slytherin boys had grown more muscular and lanky, seeming older than their age.

Rose had to almost crane her head back in talking to the boys. Her chin and cheekbones were more defined, and she had lost the childish roundness in the last two years. She no longer sported bangs, but her hair curled to frame her face. Most of the Slytherin boys now got on Al's case for introducing them to his cousin. Scorpius could see why—

"Did you hear me, Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose Weasley's brows crinkled.

"Is that fine, mate?" Al turned to his friend, who had spaced out in the last minute.

"Yes. Great. Brilliant. I'm off to Muggle Studies now," Scorpius mindlessly agreed to get himself out of this uncomfortable position.

"Malfoy, wait!" the familiar voice of Rose followed Scorpius.

"Yes, Rose?" Scorpius had always called Rose by her first name, despite her insisting on their last name basis. She was Al's cousin though, so he couldn't help it. Also, he wanted to piss her off.

"Uh, this might seem out of the blue but…I think we got off on the wrong foot at Hogwarts, Mal- I mean, Scorpius." Rose clutched her books tighter to her chest as they made their way to Muggle Studies. He hadn't realized that she knew that they shared that class as well as Charms.

"Wrong foot? I think we got off on the wrong leg," Scorpius laughed as he leaned down to make eye contact with Rose.

"I mean, I had my reasons. You were a little twit!" she pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! This little twit is now best friends with your cousin," Scorpius elbowed her back. "Why the change of heart, though?"

He paused to let her enter the class first. Rose turned around and her red hair flew behind her. "Secret. I'll tell you more on our Hogsmeade hangout tomorrow!"

Hogsmeade…? Tomorrow was the third-year's first Hogsmeade hang out and he was supposed to go with Al and…_oh. _Flashback ten minutes ago: "_Is that fine, Scorpius?" "Yes. Brilliant. Great." _

Rose Weasley

Rose almost exploded with laughter as she wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. It seemed to camouflage with her red hair and she brushed it back.

Scorpius Malfoy has no idea what she has in store for him. Although Rose must remember to buy Al an extra Butterbeer today, to compensate for Slytherin's future defeat. Rose threw on her wool sweater and headed out to Hogsmeade.

The Three Broomsticks were crowded, as usual, for the monthly Hogsmeade hangout. It was now a two-story building, no longer a shack. She spotted Scorpius' golden hair in the corner of the room and heard Albus' laughter.

She plopped herself down in front of the Slytherin boys. Rose threw her Gryffindor scarf behind her back, feeling obvious that she was the outsider in the corner of Slytherins. Al and Scorpius both had on their silver and green striped scarves.

"What can I get for you three today?" a waiter appeared on the side of the table the moment Rose sat down.

Rose's eye met with Al's and they both shared a smile. "Two hot Butterbeers with extra butterscotch on the side please," Al ordered.

"Wow, fancy Al, really. How come you never told me about this drink, before?"

"Because you're so damn picky, Scorp." Rose cringed when she heard Al use Scorpius Malfoy's nickname.

Scorpius flashed a smile at the waiter. "Excuse me, but are your butterbeers organic?"

"Erm…we are sponsored by a House-Elf corporation, sir…" the waiter seemed oddly uncomfortable in explaining that to Malfoy.

"I'll have a Cherry Syrup with soda. Really, I thought Madam Rosmerta was against the corporate House-Elf shite," Scorpius responded as he dismissed the waiter with a wave of his hand.

Rose stared at Scorpius. Since when was he so high and mighty about house elf rights? She'll find out another day.

"So, Malf—Scorpius, I wanted to...amend our feelings towards one another because well…" the order of Butterbeers had arrived and Rose looked down shyly at her glass. At least she hoped she looked shy. She gulped down a mouthful of warm Butterbeer and popped a spoonful of butterscotch into her mouth.

Yum. She smiled in bliss and opened her eyes to a Scorpius Malfoy who was looking intently at her.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

This was the first time Rose Weasley had ever smiled in his presence. He watched her gulp down that inorganic Butterbeer and feed herself a spoonful of butterscotch, her eyes closed in joy. It was kind of cute. He sipped on his Cherry Syrup and waited until she opened her eyes.

"Well...you were saying Rose?" He then heard an intake of breath from his right. Al was staring at a blonde Ravenclaw girl on the other side of the pub. Scorpius turned his attention back to Rose.

He could swear a blush was creeping on the side of her face. "Scorpius, I was wondering if we could fly together. I haven't flown for awhile, since Mum and grades and everything, and you're pretty fast so I thought…"

Scorpius cracked a grin. He inwardly smirked. Rose Weasley was asking him on a flying date. How sweet.

"Now, don't get the wrong idea. I just really need to fly well again," Rose sipped her Butterbeer again and whipped her hair to cover her neck. Or was that her scarf? Either way, the glow on her face made something inside Scorpius leap a bit.

He suddenly jerked back as Albus stood up. "I'm going to…over there… Joy Gordon…" Al muttered as he took his Butterbeer with him to the blonde Ravenclaw.

Scorpius heard Rose cluck her tongue together and smirk. "I didn't know blondes were his type," she said.

"Neither did I, actually." An awkward silence settled between them as Rose continued to sip at her drink. "When you finish…do you want to go fly? I can show you my new broomstick and the swerves that I've been practicing."

"New broomstick… Malfoy, does your family live in a gold mine?" Rose mocked him, but he could tell she was smiling.

"It's called," Scorpius raised his hands and did a quoting movement with his fingers, "inheritance, Rose Weasley."

Rose threw her hair behind her back and laughed. Her freckles seemed to come alive every time she turned her head. She then asked him questions about Quidditch, his position, his moves. Scorpius delightedly answered. He made Quidditch puns all the way down to the field, and to her surprise, she laughed. There was no tension between them that evening when they returned, broomsticks in hand.

Rose was right. Scorpius had no idea what was in store for him.

_2020 - The First Quidditch Match of The Year – Gryffindor v. Slytherin_

There were jeers and cheers as everyone at Hogwarts attended the first match of the year. And this was no ordinary match. It was the first match of the year 2020. Every five years, scouts from the Wizards' Union of Quidditch were sent to scour the young Wizarding schools in search of raw talent. This is the only game this year that could be streamed from the Wizarding Network (yes, such a thing exists now!), and even the Ministry of Magic was here! Famous Hogwarts alumni sat in their respective house towers, as the students sat on the colored benches. There was even a separate section divided for the parents of Quidditch players.

"Hurry up, Ron! We need to get the top seats!" Hermione rushed Ron, trying to keep up with Harry and Ginny.

"Blimey, Hermione, we could see perfectly fine from here…" Ron made eye contact with Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to his old Slytherin classmates, engaged in conversation. Draco made a curt nod and stood up to shake hands with Ron.

"I didn't know your daughter was playing, Weasley," Draco said in a low voice.

"What do you know about my family, Malfoy?" Ron's fingers clenched Draco's in an iron handshake. Draco smirked.

"Good luck, Gryffindor." Ron released his hand and motioned for Hermione to keep going upwards. He didn't want to sit anywhere near this git.

Rose Weasley

This was it. She had been training two years for this title, and her stocky 5 foot frame stood in the middle of the circle, surrounded by four seventh year boys, one shy sixth year girl, and her fourth year cousin, James. This was it. Her debut performance, although she had played under Wood's leadership for so long.

Two years of avoiding Bludgers thrown at her by burly seventh year Beater, Marcus Flint. Two years of endless conditioning with the Gryffindor team and she didn't even get to play. Two years of learning flying formations and swerves. Two years of preparing for the position of Captain. Two years of making the upperclassmen bow at her command. Now was her time.

"THIS IS IT TEAM. After today, the House Cup is in our hands." The team grunted in agreement. "Now, you all know what to expect from Slytherins right? Foul play. And today we give them what we have."

Rose began to issue out orders. "Jacob, at all costs you need to remain on your broom and keep an eye out for the Slytherin Chaser. I'll keep a close watch on him. Guard the goals to the best of your ability."

"Wesley," a lanky Chinese boy glanced down at her, "be constantly aware of the Snitch and keep an eye out for Slytherin's Seeker. He may be a fifth year, but he's fast."

"James and Lewis, you know what to do. Follow my formation commands, Chasers. Just let me take care of Slytherin's Chaser," her older cousin's steely gaze met her and he nodded.

"On the count of three, 'for Gryffindor'. One, two, three…"

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a deafening roar from the Gryffindor students' section. As Rose walked past the Gryffindor side towards the referee and the Slytherin captain, wolf whistles erupted from the crowd and the Gryffindor banner waved wildly.

"Go ROSE!" she heard Acacia's shriek from above the stands.

Ron stood up from the stands. Hermione yelped and pulled his hand, "What are you DOING! There's people behind us, Ron!" Ron ignored his wife and locked eyes with Ginny and Harry.

"Bloody hell. Harry…look at where the referee is…" Harry's gaze turned to where the captains were shaking hands. A small girl with a crown of fiery red hair was shaking hands with the Slytherin captain twice her size.

"HERMIONE, OUR DAUGHTER IS BLOODY CAPTAIN!" Ron bellowed when Hermione failed to grasp what he was saying.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

He was ready. He had practiced his Reverse Pass and his Dionysus Dive the entire last season. He was not Head Chaser, but he was to be the main scorer to feint the Gryffindor team. Scorpius grimly smirked and laced on his gloves. The crowd was cheering wildly and he glanced at the stands to find his father's platinum blonde hair. He saw him in the midst of silver and green scarves. Scorpius then skimmed his eyes towards the Gryffindor section and saw a mass of scarlet red. No use trying to find Rose. He then looked at the Slytherin section and there was Al, leaning out of the stands, farther than any bystander. He was motioning towards the pit.

Scorpius' eyes followed where Al was pointing. In the center of the field, where the Captains shook hands stood a familiar figure. Although this time her hair was braided into a crown secured with a gold hair tie, there was no mistaking the freckles. Rose Weasley was shaking hands with Leonardo Sugg, the Slytherin Captain. Rose Weasley was Gryffindor Captain.

The game had begun as both teams kicked off. Ron's clammy hands grasped Hermione's. His daughter was bloody Captain. His heart pumped. Draco Malfoy glanced back at the Weasleys and Ron quickly let go of Hermione's hand. He lifted up his old Gryffindor uniform, #2, which was now Rose's number and bellowed, "GOOOO ROSE!"

"Slytherin's Leo Sugg is now in the lead with the Quaffle. Followed behind him are the Slytherin Chasers, Scorpius Malfoy and Katrina Petrov, and it seems as if they are attempting the Woollongong Shimmy! Oh! Slytherin's Scorpius Malfoy is now in possession of the Quaffle heading towards the goal posts…" announcer Annabelle Jordan, daughter of the infamous commentator Lee Jordan, was now commenting.

"Oh, what's this! Gryffindor Captain and Chaser Rose Weasley's team is now in V-formation heading towards the Slytherin team. It seems as if the Gryffindor Chasers are attempting to commit a Parkin's Pincer! But remember, no blatching Gryffindor!"

The Chasers behind Rose had begun to trap Scorpius before he had any chance to throw the Quaffle at the Gryffindor Keeper, Jacob. "RETREAT TO GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" Rose bellowed and the Chasers began to retreat away from Scorpius. He threw the Quaffle and attempted to…"Chaser Scorpius Malfoy is attempting a Finbourgh Flick into the goal post. But wait a minute, what's Rose Weasley up to? WOAH, DID YOU SEE THAT BLOODY SWERVE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN? 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN, but Slytherin nearly lost a Chaser there!"

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS ROSE YES!" Ron shouted, jumping excitedly and waving the Gryffindor banner. Draco scowled, but clapped at the fact that his son had scored the first points. When Scorpius hit the Quaffle into the goal post with the end of his broomstick, Rose had swerved right in front of him, causing his balance to nearly be thrown off. Scorpius righted himself, but not after a visible downwards jerk of his broomstick.

Forty minutes later, the game was tied neck to neck. Rose was dodging Bludgers left and right and making it extremely difficult for Scorpius to score any goals. The only way they could score was through the Head Chaser directly taking offense or a smooth pass to the Third Chaser. Fortunately for Slytherin, the Gryffindor Keeper was rusty.

"Captain Rose Weasley takes the Quaffle and ahead comes the Slytherin Beater! Rose Weasley SWERVES, ladies and gentlemen, and she…PASSES…and she SCORES. 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR for that amazing throw by third-year Rose Weasley! This girl's on FIRE and so is her hair!"

Scorpius scowled. Damn. Rose. Weasley. Damn her and her gold hair tie which reflected light into his eyes and her quick reflexes. "HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION!" Leo Sugg commanded his Chasers.

"The Slytherins are slithering into a V-Formation! Are they colliding with Gryffindor? The Gryffindor chasers are heading straight forward, with the Quaffle in possession! Rose Weasley swerves past Leo Sugg and nearly drops the Quaffle! WOAH THERE, IS THIS A DEPLOY? LEO SUGG IS THROWN OFF HIS BROOM BY AN INCOMING BLUDGER. I REPEAT. LEO SUGG IS THROWN OFF HIS BROOM."

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR. Gryffindor scores again with an amazing pass from Weasley to Demascus."

Scorpius rushed towards his Captain, who was falling midair and alleviated his fall. "BROOM, BROOM!" He heard Sugg yell when he reached the ground.

"What is that I hear? Rumors that the Snitch has appeared. Gryffindor's Wesley Yang and Slytherin's Herbert Wayland are now battling it out to get to the Snitch first! Woah now, looks like we have some Chaser intervention!"

Scorpius had sidled up near Wayland and circled wider to prevent any Bludgers from hitting the Seeker. He had a feeling Rose would command a Bludger this way, if anything, for sweet revenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James and Rose do a wide figure eight around the posts, and she swept off towards Yang. Wayland now accelerated; the Snitch was near the section where the parents were seated. "WEST AT SIX O'CLOCK, WAYLAND!" Malfoy shouted.

He heard a similar command coming from Weasley. "TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN, SCORED BY KATRINA PETROV AND HER AMAZING REVERSE PASS." The game was now 80-70. He circled wider, hoping to intercept Weasley from helping Yang. Sure, the kid was fast and could catch, but he was half blind.

He cut her off when she began to loop wider around. "SOD OFF, MALFOY!" Scorpius heard her shriek in the air. No, he won't sod off.

Draco smirked at his son's persistence. He could hear Ron's curses whenever Scorpius got too close to the Weasley's daughter. He heard the redhead's voice, loud and clear "WATCH OUT, MALFOY," as a Bludger was approaching Scorpius. Draco nearly laughed; the girl was helping the enemy. He expected Scorpius to cleverly dodge the Bludger, but…

Scorpius turned towards Rose just as she did when he warned her two years ago. The last thing he saw before the Bludger were her freckles and the glint in her eye. He felt the feeling of falling, the feeling that you get from nightmares where you were pushed off a cliff. He braced himself for the ground.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? ROSE WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT SCORPIUS MALFOY MIDAIR. DID YOU BLOODY SEE THAT? OH, NO, GUESS SHE DIDN'T. SCORPIUS MALFOY IS FALLING TO THE GROUND. I REPEAT, HE IS FALLING TO THE GROUND."

The broom teetered and Scorpius fell forward, his hand severed from Rose's grasp. Everything was in slow motion. He saw the shock in his father's eyes as he stood frozen, and Weasley's father taking his shirt off and spinning it above his head.

And all was black.

**Author's Note 2:** For the Quidditch jargon, check out Harry Potter Wikia! There's an entire list of rules, regulations, and moves. Is Scorpius really falling for Rose? I mean, they're only third years. But he's already physically falling for her, although she tried to save him. Some symbolism for you there.

In case you didn't read expressopatronum's post on Tumblr, the "House-Elf" made Butterbeer was her idea! I'm just making hipster, posh, vegan Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy come to life.

And did you like Ron's stripping of his shirt and waving it above his head? Seemed like something he would do. And yes, Hermione did slap him and told him to sit down. Draco? "My son WILL never get the end of this and my father WILL NEVER hear about this."


	7. Because I Care

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own none of the Harry Potter characters._

**_A/N:_**_ Review, please! Thank you for those who have just recently subscribed after the Quidditch match. Even if school is starting, I'll try and dedicate time to writing __J__. Enjoy this chapter of Scorpius and Rose._

* * *

><p><strong>VII <strong>

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Blimey. His head hurt. The loud ruckus in his hospital wing didn't help. His brow crinkled. "He's awake," he heard whispers which sounded familiarly like his Slytherin Quidditch Team. He slowly opened one eye at a time, letting the cracks of light seep into his sensitive electric blue orbs. He saw a familiar pair of steely grey staring concernedly back.

His eyes leapt open. "Father?" Scorpius stated, louder than expected. His Quidditch team, as well as what seems to be half his bloody Common Room, backed away from his hospital bed. He was lying on one of the bigger infirmary beds, probably due to his father's commands. Behind the mass of green striped sweaters and scarves, he saw a familiar head of flaming red hair. Remembering the events of earlier, he tenderly touched the left side of his head which was binded tightly by a white bandage.

"What happened?" he asked Katrina Petrov, his fellow Chaser. She avoided the eyes of Leo Sugg, their Captain, and Scorpius immediately knew what had happened. They had lost. Which was probably why Weasley was here to apologize, he thought with a mental sneer. He was angry at himself for allowing his boundaries to be infiltrated so easily. He was angry at himself for falling into her little weasel-like trap. He was angry that Slytherin had lost, probably because of him.

"Can…Scorpius and I have a little talk In private?" Draco announced. His regal tone scattered most of the Quidditch team and the rest of the Slytherins. Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw Rose retreat to the further end of the infirmary where James was also apparently being nursed. Draco leaned in and looked worriedly into his son's eyes before he began to speak.

"What was that, Scorpius Malfoy," his father did not sound pleased.

"I'm sorry, Father?" Scorpius didn't understand what his father was implying. Whatever it was, he did not plan on telling him WHY Gryffindor blocked his every throw.

Draco leaned in and looked him in the eye. "I taught you how to fly with my own two hands and you can't even dodge a Bludger without help from one of the Weasels? You can't even score without having the Gryffindor captain, a third year, mind you, block every one of your passes?" Draco began speaking at a rather rushed pace, but continued to whisper furiously. "I don't care what happens to you, or to us. But your grandfather will. So next time, don't let that bloody happen AGAIN."

Scorpius could only nod, "Yes, Father." Draco took him into a surprising embrace, and retreated to the edge of his bed faster than a blink of an eye. "And with all due respect, Father, she's not a Weasel."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. There was no rage in his expression, but Scorpius could not pin point the exact emotion. "Very well, Scorpius. Is there nothing else you want to tell me?" His father shot him a gaze, the gaze that seemed to look through him and understand all his thoughts.

Scorpius shook his head, dissipating his thoughts of Rose, their Quidditch date, and the fact that she had tried to save him. "Father, my head hurts. I think I should rest," he told Draco.

"See you at Christmas, Scorpius." Draco walked out of the hospital wing with a regal air. His black cloak swooped by his feet, not ominously, as Lucius' once had, but in a manner that stated that he was an important man. Draco politely nodded to Madame Pomphrey as he left, and the nurse began to rush to his side.

"Young man, you need to take this potion."

Draco smelled the drink and crinkled his nose. "With all due respect, Madame Pomphrey, I don't want to be dependent on potions. It's not really good for the immune system, really. No offense, ma'am."

The witch scuttled away, mumbling something about purebloods. She returned with two clear pills. "Take these instead. They have the same effect, and I should be able to remove your bandages tomorrow, dear."

When she turned away, Scorpius pretended to down the pills, but instead stuffed them inside his hospital gown. He quickly drank the water and laid his head on his pillow, pretending to be asleep. He tried to void his thoughts of Rose Weasley, until he heard her unmistakable voice.

"He's asleep, right?"

"He's out faster than you can say _Lumos_, dear." Rose must've smiled at the witch, for Madame Pomphrey said, "You have a lovely smile, Miss Weasley. And your teeth, they're quite proportionate

He heard a scuttle as a chair was dragged next to his bed. He slowly peeked his right eye open and saw Rose Weasley with slightly frizzy hair in her Gryffindor sweater. He closed them again as she moved closer.

_What in Merlin's beard was she doing here? Feeling sorry for her victim? _

He then heard sniffles beside his bed. It got annoying after fifteen minutes. It was annoying because Scorpius had the urge to sit up and comfort her. But why should he do that? She was a manipulative little weasel.

He heard his best friend's familiar voice approach Rose. "Rosie, why are you crying?" He felt the bed shake as Al's heavy frame sat on it.

"I didn't mean to, y'know."

"Rosie, it wasn't your fault! You were trying to warn him!"

"NO! It was my fault, you don't understand Albus." And with that, Rose began to cry even harder; she began to sniff uncontrollably into her knees.

"Was it because that you flew with him before the match? Rose, they won't take away your Captain position if that's what you're worried about. There's no rules about—"

"Albus *sniff* Severus *sniff sniff* Potter!" Rose emphasized each syllable of Al's name. It was no longer muffled behind her knees. Scorpius had to resist the urge to laugh. He could sense the redhead's freckles leaping off her face as she said this. "I am NOT crying because of a STUPID Captain position."

She began to sniff into her knees again. Scorpius could tell because it was muffled. "Then why are you crying Rose?" Al's voice seemed gentler.

"Because I care about HIM," Rose emphasized the last word. "And because I didn't want to hurt him and I regretted every move I made against his pass. It wasn't…right, Al."

Scorpius nearly snorted. Of course it wasn't right, weasel. He heard Al turn towards him as Rose's sniffles got louder.

"Scorpius, are you awake?" Al's voice floated above his head. _Blimey, did he say that aloud? Shit. _"Shit," he heard himself say as he opened his eyes to see Al's head above his.

He heard Rose's chair topple and he saw her long red hair fly out of the infirmary. "Scorpius, I'll be right back," Al said as he ran after his concerned cousin. Scorpius closed his eyes and laid a hand over his head. Drowsiness began to take over his body, and a peaceful sensation overcame him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Weasley<strong>

She honestly didn't mean to do it. She didn't know why she did it. She should've just told herself _no, _but her greed of winning her first match… No, scratch that. Her greed of _destroying Slytherin_ in her first match where _everyone who was someone _in Quidditch was watching. And she got her win. She got it while sending a Bludger to Malfoy and flirting with him beforehand to know Slytherin's secret Quidditch moves.

Every ounce of her body was filled with regret. Rose sat up in Ravenclaw's tower, looking at the moon with her tear-stained face. "Why are you crying, dear?" she heard the Ghost of Ravenclaw tower, The Grey Lady, ask her.

"I'm sorry, but can you please leave me alone?" Rose mustered out before she began to sob again. The ghost, who seemingly sympathized with her, flew off.

Scorpius Malfoy was not as bad as she thought he was. His Quidditch puns were funny. He teased her with a strong dose of good-natured humour. He understood her witty remarks and didn't blush like the other boys. He didn't fly like he owned the skies. He flew as if the wind controlled his movements, gracefully with poise, with a strong gentleness.

She shouldn't have done this. And he probably hates her. No, he hates her.

_"Of course it wasn't right, weasel."_

She didn't blame him. She hated herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two days later.<em>**

"Hey, Weasley." she heard a familiar voice behind her after Muggle Studies. She dropped the textbook she was holding, quickly picked it up, and brushed past Scorpius Malfoy.

"Excuse me," she whispered as she rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She continued to do this for the rest of the month.

Weeks passed. A year.

In the next Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match during his fourth year, Scorpius no longer saw the fiery redhaired small figure. Instead, James was replaced as Captain.

He found her in the library after the match, surrounded by a mountain of books. He peeked over her shoulder, about to call her name, but saw that she was asleep. Next to her resting hand was a doodle in her Muggle Studies book. It was a picture of her Celeres 650, detailed to the smallest scratch. He didn't have the heart to wake her.

Scorpius tried to talk to her at the next Hogsmeade hangout, but she grabbed the hand of a Ravenclaw boy close by and disappeared behind the Shrieking Shack.

He saw her sometimes in the Interhouse Common Room, reading, whenever he was not surrounded by a group of airheaded girls who only cared about makeup and apparently him. He would pretend to read, but he never flipped the pages. Whenever she caught his eye, she would leave.

One day, he tried following her, but she disappeared down a corridor like a ghost.

He tried asking Albus, but his best friend only shook his head. This happened for the rest of fifth year, but Scorpius soon forgot about it. He now had O.W.L.s to worry about and a new girlfriend every other month to keep him preoccupied.

He never went into a Charms classroom to snog. Earlier this year, he and Al were looking for a place to talk about Al's girl problems. They entered a nearby Charms classroom, and there was Rose, snogging on Leo Sugg's, the seventh year Quidditch Captain's, lap. Sugg's hands were uncomfortably close to Rose's lower curves, causing Al to gag and walk out in the most dignified manner he could muster after witnessing his cousin getting it on with a fellow Slytherin. Rose murmured a soft "oops" and giggled into the chest of Sugg as they walked away, her freckles leaping with laughter.

Later that week at Quidditch practice, Scorpius accidentally hit a Bludger at Leo. This time he didn't bother to alleviate his fall.

On the last day of fifth year, Scorpius took his current girlfriend out on a date by the lake. He pressed her against a tree and snogged her until his lips were chapped, intertwining his hands into her red hair. But her hair was a stock-straight dyed red. It wasn't like Rose's ginger red, which curled softly at the ends.

On the train back to King's Cross, Scorpius entered the Gryffindor compartment. "I need to talk to you, Rose Weasley." He blocked the door with his arm.

Her freckles leapt with rage. She slapped him and pushed against the compartment door and stepped outside. He cornered her in the aisle, in front of all the first years trying to get a seat, and kissed her.

**_To be continued…_**


	8. Reputation

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own none of the Harry Potter characters._

**_A/N:_**_I apologize for the slow progression of events. This could be a longer chapter, but I do have a History test tomorrow morning and I am updating this late at night. I will brainstorm more in my sleep. I've realized why I've chosen the title "The Odd Ones." It is connected to the pressures that the Next Generation face in living up (or in Scorpius' case - being better) to their parents' reputation. Thanks for reading, guys, and please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Rose Weasley**

Stupid git. It takes him two years to respond to her statement that "she cares about him" and he kisses he. Stupid git.

Avoiding the surprised looks from the first-years in the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, Rose flipped her hair behind her shoulders and walked past the train compartments in a huff. She did not know where she was going; she just did not want to share the same air as Malfoy.

"Rose Weasley, where are you going?" A masculine hand pulled firmly at her wrist. She turned around and coolly stared at him in the eye, ignoring the fact that her brain failed to register that it was Malfoy who kissed her which caused her ears to turn red. "It hurts to breathe the same air as you. I don't think you can tell, but I'm low on oxygen at the moment," she sneered.

She heard a rough sigh behind her. She continued to walk down aisles and aisles, brushing aside any students who stood in her way. After a good ten minutes, Rose had reached the last compartments and saw that it led to the storage car, where students' luggage was packed. Not wanting to deal with Malfoy, she opened the car door and closed it. She closed her eyes and slumped down into a crouch in the corner of the storage car. He wouldn't find her here.

It had honestly been hard, the last two years, escaping him like a mouse every time a cat rounded the corner. In truth, she hadn't realized the severity of her actions until Albus confronted her about them the day after Malfoy was released from the hospital wing. She walked the hallways with shame and disgrace, feeling as if the world were on her shoulders since that Quidditch match. Guilt about a disreputable action stays with a Gryffindor and she was no exception. She quit her favorite sport, lounged herself in books, and dedicated herself to Charms, the next thing that would get her mind off anything. In reality, Quidditch had been the only thing that took her mind off the pressure and the materialistic quality of her life, living as a child of two of the Golden Trio. There were expectations to be met in the older generations' eyes; there was constant jealousy and competition in the younger generations' faces. She was sick of it all. She was sick and tired of the school where her parents had left behind a golden legacy, to behold her and Hugo who failed to uphold their names.

The door opened against her back and Rose jumped up. It was him. She was not in the mood, but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not want to say a mean word.

"Why are you always running away from me, Weasley?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Rose flipped her hair onto the other side of her shoulder and walked to a nearby stack of suitcases. She sat down and folded her arms, facing Malfoy.

"To get your attention…" He seemed rather awkward standing there, in his all black suit, with a hint of evergreen within the pockets of his blazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy<strong>

The question caught him by surprise. He thought she'd be bitching at him with all she got, but instead, she was just sitting on the stack of suitcases sporting a wool sweater with an R, inspecting his every move. He began to sweat nervously, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Bloody hell. The suit that his parents always wanted him to wear was bloody hot. Not to mention he looked like a Death Eater in training, clad in all black.

"I've got enough things on my mind to worry about your attention, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," she scoffed, leaning against the brown suitcases and staring out a nearby window.

"Look, can we just, sort things out? For some reason this has been bothering me all year, Rose. For the past two years! I'm not a guy who likes to leave things open."

"There's nothing to be sorted out. We're not meant to be friends, Malfoy."

Her tone hardened his heart. It made him angry. Two years of chasing after this girl, trying to get a word out of her, and all he gets now is _this_?

"You know what, Weasley? Fine. I get it. Go hang with your brainy little Charms club friends and surround yourselves in books. Avoid facing me forever; avoid facing your problems forever. I can't believe I just ruined my reputation and _kissed_ you in that fucking aisl—"

"_Reputation?_ Don't speak like you know what that word means! You know _nothing_ about reputations, nor about keeping yours shiny and clean besides being a teacher's pet in class. All you do is snog every girl within a five mile radius…oh wait, Hogwarts isn't even five miles wide…guess that means you snog EVERY GIRL," Rose seemed disgusted by his response. Her freckles began to dance angrily as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Do you have a problem with my hormonal lifestyle, Miss Weasley?"

"No, but I do have a problem that you made it _my_ problem. I've got 99 problems and you weren't one _until you snogged me outside that compartment,_" Rose stamped her foot and began walking in a circle in front of Scorpius. She sounded like his mother before going on a rant about how her life was horribly wrong.

"Do you even know what I have to deal with out there?" Rose pointed behind him, where the train compartments were located. "I have to deal with nasty comments like _she's such a whore, _and, _she only gets those good marks because professors love her parents, _and you're going to laugh at this one, _she quit Quidditch so she would get the attention of Leo Sugg. _Leo fucking Sugg. Are you fucking kidding me, Malfoy? And now you decide to kiss me so that I will have to hear another string of insults from _them_ when I come back next year?"

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. He had realized that girls did talk about Rose Weasley, more negative things than positive, but he hadn't realized she had taken this all to heart. He thought that she had brushed it aside, as he did, and continued on with her life. And now she's trying to blame _him_ for her classmates' petty trashtalking?

"You know, Rose dear, have you heard what they talk about _me_? That I'm the next Death Eater in training? That I'm exactly like my father at his age and how I will probably _murder_ our Headmaster? Do you think that's easy living up to a reputation as a _Malfoy_?"

She stomped up close to his face and peered up. "Malfoy, it's because you don't care about those rumors and you know it's not true." Then, she just sat back down on the suitcase and peered out the window.

"Are you telling me you think those rumors are true, then?" he asked, his voice softening slightly. He loosened his tie.

"I don't know."

A minute passed and the only noises came from outside the storage car or from the train itself. He looked out the same window as she did and saw the flashing landscape. He saw her hand move past her face, only to rest again behind her back. This movement happened again.

Scorpius came and stood next to Rose's pile of suitcases. He pulled her into a gentle embrace as she sniffled into his suit. She pushed him away a second later and mumbled something along the lines of how hugs made her teary.

He smiled and sat on the dusty train floor. He pulled her hand at her side.

"C'mon. Let's sit. We have a lot of talking to do in the next three hours."

She reluctantly sat dow across from him, criss-crossed her legs, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay."

**_To be continued…_**


	9. The Burrow

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the Harry Potter characters_

_A/N: Long chapter with fluff. Enjoy it before things get messed up :) _

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Rose Weasley**

It was a lot better, actually. She had not expected to feel so relieved, so freed, after talking to Malfoy. It was a cathartic experience, sitting there on the dusty floor of the Hogwarts Express, pouring out all that she had bottled up for the past fifteen years of her life.

There was a comfortable silence in cart. She stared into a familiar set of electric blue eyes.

The silence was disrupted once the two heard a fumbling in the background. The storage cart was opened as two dark figures groped their way to the corner.

"Great," she heard Malfoy whisper under his breath. She was thinking the same thing. Watch a shag session for the next hour until the Hogwarts Express returned to Kings' Cross, or reveal their identities and start a whole new spur of rumours.

Malfoy began to pull himself up, revealing himself from behind the circle of suitcases. "No," she hissed, pulling his arm down.

"Scared, Rose Weasley?" he smirked. His smirk died down when he saw the emotion in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy<strong>

They were a creamy, light brown, her eyes, like the hot chocolate his mother made him during Christmastime. They shone of vulnerability but a warmness. Pools of creamy hot chocolate that desired to be drunk before the steam settled. A light brown of more hot milk than chocolate, just the way Scorpius preferred it.

"Hey," he muttered softly, "I won't let them say a thing." And with that he pulled her arm up. He turned and faced the couple who were unashamedly trying to get it on in the corner.

"Ahem," his voice was steely cold.

"Who is that?" There was rustling as the couple attempted to pull their clothes. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Shameless teenagers, with no amount of pride to them. This almost made cupboard shagging seem dignified.

"You don't need to know. Can I get out before you two continue your mating ritual?" Scorpius pulled Rose behind his back, camouflaging her body to his dark suit.

"Got something there too, mate?" came the voice from the corner.

Scorpius remained silent at that jibe. He opened the door, motioned for Rose to leave first and turned back to the couple who resumed their activities.

"At least I'm not slytherin' my best friend's girlfriend's pants, Nott." He shut the storage cart door with a clang.

Several Slytherins in the closest compartments looked out, seeing the sight of Rose Weasley, with her flashing red hair behind her back, and a muscular blonde figure behind her clad in black. She looked like the heroine, and he could only look like the antagonist.

There were whispers, and he could see her head slowly begin to drop down to her shoes.

He grabbed her hand, not in the way couples interlaced their fingers, but her firm hand. "Don't look down, just walk ahead, Weasley."

And so they went back to Albus' compartment, Rose pulling Malfoy behind her.

"Wait, Weasley. I think it's time you owe me a chocolate frog."

* * *

><p><strong><em>One hour later…<em>**

Rose exited the Hogwarts Express right behind Albus and in front of Scorpius. Her parents were near the head of the train, expecting Hugo and her younger cousins. Scorpius coughed behind her.

"I will take my departure now, Rose Weasley," Malfoy locked eyes with her and headed towards his parents, who were equally clad in black. There was a man behind Draco Malfoy, holding a silver cane, with piercing eyes that rivaled Scorpius' stare.

He was no longer looking at her, but nodded at his parents. Before she could respond, she was swept into a hug, where Scorpius conveniently moved Rose to his side.

He heard her gasp into his arms and witnessed a gleam of surprise in his father's eyes. Lucius' face remained stone cold. Perhaps he didn't know who his grandson was embracing.

He turned his gaze towards her and her slim frame. "Have a good summer, Malfoy."

"I thought we were on a first name basis now, Weasley."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Burrow | August 25th<em>**

She heard a sharp knock on the door. Rose groaned and checked her clock. It was only 9 o'clock and she barely got any sleep the day before, since Albus wanted to stay up for her birthday. Rose Weasley was born on the stroke of midnight of August 25th, 2006, and she couldn't really care less.

"Rose, dear!" she heard her mother's chirp from the family room. She groaned as she struggled to remove herself from the sheets.

"What is it, mum? I only got nine hours and it's summer…" Rose stopped midsentence as she realized who had appeared in the family room. It was the familiar face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why are you in my house, Malfoy?" There was an edge of hostility in her voice.

"What happened to the 'Have a good summer, Malfoy.' Weasley? Change of heart?" he mimicked her voice when they left the platform. There was laughter in his eyes.

"Why don't you two have a friendly chat. I'll get dear Scorpius here something to eat," Hermione scuttled off towards the kitchen, sensing tension between the two. She sighed and began to prepare pancakes. She wondered of Scorpius had ever eaten a Muggle-made breakfast, but after all, he didn't really seem like his father much. From afar, they had the similar muscular build and the hair, but Scorpius' platinum color was intertwined with a dark blonde. His eyes were also electrifyingly blue, not steely grey. And his voice was the same cadence, his mouth a slight smirk, but his words came out gently and politely.

"Answer me. What are you doing here?" Rose demanded, as she leaned up to look Scorpius in the eye.

Scorpius seemed amused. He actually was. It wasn't every day you get to see a Rose Weasley in her Snitch printed pajamas, with a hair in a bun so sloppy it would make his mother go mental. "I…have been commanded to take…leave from the Malfoy Manor," he spoke after awhile.

"Leave? And that means you go straight to Rose Weasley's house?" she scoffed.

"No, Rose," Scorpius' eyes turned serious. "Your Uncle told me to come here. I came to Albus' first."

"Wait, why?"

"Grandfather isn't necessarily pleased with the way I've been raised. He dropped by in June to check up on father's progress with work and happened upon…some Muggle things. He came back in August to celebrate my mum's birthday with the rest of the family…and...just a little misunderstanding occurred between us."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Rose, he wants me to be one of _them_. One of those Pureblood loving fools, who do nothing but prance around at aristocratic events and play at nepotism in the Ministry."

"Merlin, Malfoy, you're only 16."

"My father was 16 when he tried to kill the late Dumbledore."

An awkward silence pursued them. "I guess, you're welcome to stay here… It's not much, but it's home," Rose gestured to the walls, lined with paintings and portraits of the family.

Scorpius took it all in and glanced at the family portraits. There were so many of them, and they all smiled and reached out to him in their own way. It was unlike the Malfoy and Black portraits, cold and sneering. "Is that you, Rose?" he pointed to a picture of a young girl with flying red hair, frozen in a Muggle snapshot, chasing a baby Albus across the yard on a broomstick.

"Well, you see why Al doesn't fly now, right?" Rose giggled and began to point to another portrait when they were greeted by a bang and a crash.

Rose's dad had Apparated onto the coffee table where Hermione had put orange juice for Scorpius. "Blimey, Hermione! I told you not to move things around the hous—" He stopped midsentence and his eyes connected with Scorpius.

For a minute, it seemed like Ron was in disbelief. He shook his head once and glanced up again at a smiling Rose with Scorpius' nose a good three inches from her forehead, pointing to a family portrait.

"Rose…what is he…" Ron began to point at Scorpius. His finger began to shake.

At this moment, Hermione rushed in and began to pull Ron to the kitchen. "Long story, Ron, but first we have breakfast!"

"Don't stop me, 'Mione! Isn't that Malfoy's spawn of a son?" He muttered. Hermione mumbled a response and Ron was immediately on Scorpius, dragging him to the kitchen.

He was followed by a string of curses, surprisingly, from Hermione was Rose stood there in shock. "Ronald, stop! STOP!" Her mother tried to heave Ron off of Scorpius, who was apparently finding the scene very amusing until Ron reached into one of the kitchen drawers and wielded a thick butcher's knife.

Rose flew to her mother's side. "Dad, please stop! You haven't even heard his side of the story!"

Ron growled. "I don't need to hear this bastard's side of the story! When a boy is home next to my _daughter_, it means that you've defiled her!"

Scorpius gave a nervous laugh at the butcher's knife in Ron's hand. "Sir, I really do think you're overanalyzing this situation…"

Hermione took this opportunity to disarm Ron of the knife and his wand. "Now Ronald Billius Weasley, if you can't have a proper conversation with this young man, I suggest you leave this house until you can figure out how to do so!" She had her hands on her hips, one holding a butcher's knife and one holding two wands. To Scorpius, she truly looked menacing.

Ron glared at Scorpius. "I'd like to have a proper conversation with you, Malfoy. Outside." Hermione motioned for Rose to follow them in case Ron would start attacking Scorpius with his bare fists.

They stood outside the Burrow as Scorpius explained his situation. Ron's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure Harry told you to come here and not to his house?"

"He said it would displease my grandfather further." Ron began to laugh a humourless laugh. "Do you think your grandfather would be any more displeased to know you're living in a Weasley's house?"

"Well, sir, I thought I'd take advice from one of the Ministry's leading Aurors."

Ron seemed satisfied with this answer. He leaned in closer to Scorpius, so that their eyes met. "I don't know how different you are from your father, but know this. One finger on Rosie and you're a dead man."

Scorpius' mouth lifted in a tiny smirk that briefly resembled Draco's. Ron wanted to smash the git's face, but realized his only daughter was watching. "Sir, I don't doubt your intents."

Scorpius spent the next two days at the Burrow, until Al came by with Harry to pick him up. There was apparently an investigation of Lucius Malfoy's actions in the past six months, which was probably why he had come back to Malfoy Manor. It had something to do with the House Elf Corporation. The night before he left, Scorpius laid in the Burrow's Quidditch field, looking at the stars. There was no other house for miles, and it almost seemed like he was back at home. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed his mother terribly.

"Looking for yourself up there, Scorpio?" came Rose's voice from behind him. He didn't move or respond. He felt her hair on his shoulder as she laid down. The tip of her head touched his only slightly, but her long red hair caressed his neck. _Caressed_? He must be feeling so poetic tonight. Must be the stars.

She moved and her hair tickled his ear and neck. He began to snigger. "What's so funny, Malfoy?"

He continued to laugh as she wiggled around, demanding an answer. "Rose…your hair is tickling me," he managed to blurt out, as he tossed her hair back at her face.

Rose laughed and tossed it back on his face, enveloping it. She attempted to continue to tickle his neck as he sought to wiggle away from her.

Outside the guest bedroom window, Al began to smirk such a large smirk that Scorpius would have been proud. _They're in like, _he thought. It was as cute as it was disgusting. He pulled down the blinds. Guess he should give them a little privacy.

**_To be continued…_**


	10. Laughter

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters._

_A/N: I should be studying for finals, but I missed dear old Scorpius and Rosie way too much! I apologize for the anticlimactic ending, but I had COMPLETELY forgotten where I was going with this multi-chap. It was supposed to be longer and more detailed, but I might end up writing another fic out of this one.. So sorry, but hope you enjoy their (loose) ending! __J_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

He slid open the prefects' compartment and saw the slim figure of a ginger, curled against the window, reading an unfamiliar, probably Muggle book. Her eyes leapt from the book and she consciously lowered it, her right hand reaching up to brush strands of red hair from her eyes.

"Do you mind?" he asked, a lingering smile on his lips. After the incident in August, she had been more tolerable towards him. Even friendly, perhaps. They had owled each other several times. She even tickled him that night underneath the stars. Maybe they are friends.

But, for his part, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since August 29th, when he returned to Malfoy Manor, with his grandfather nowhere to be seen. Tensions were high within the family, and hints of an deeper investigation threatened their already disreputable name. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking of her. The joy within the past three days he witnessed at the Burrow was enough to warm his heart. The common room within the Malfoy house was warm, indeed, with its grandeur fireplace. Nevertheless, there was no spark, no pure joy that the Weasleys' possessed. Her smile and laugh had lit the place up, and he found himself beginning to write letters to her, throwing away those that sounded too friendly or too reserved. He ended up just writing about how both of them were to become prefects. And chocolate. Never forget chocolate.

"No, of course not, Scorpius." There was an awkward, yet longingly familiar silence between them.

"You don't mind them…talking?" he jerked his head towards the other compartments. As if remembering their brief kiss on the train earlier that summer, her ears turned red. It was quite amusing, actually.

"No… I really don't. Well not anymore at least," a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She flipped open the book again and her eyes perused its pages. He was content looking at her this way. He hadn't ever been content to look at another girl in this manner. It was rather odd, very unlike himself. His usual self would much rather be socializing with other Slytherins, making bets about the upcoming school year with Al…but he was here, in this empty compartment, with a girl reading a book.

A minute passed, or an eternity. He couldn't tell. He was just thinking about her and watching her in his peripheral vision. Rose turned towards him and scooted slightly closer. He could smell her scent – husky and warm like the Burrow. "I think you'd enjoy this book, Scorpius," she said softly.

"What makes you say that?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's about a boy. He's rather obnoxious, you see. And arrogant. And prideful. But he's witty. He's really witty," she continued.

"And…why would I like such a character?" his eyes widened innocently, as if her anecdote had no subliminal meaning.

She slapped him, hard on his arm. "You get me, you prude. Anyways, he falls in love with this girl who makes him a more tolerable person. You should take his advice." And with that, she dropped the book into his lap. It looked like a romance novel tween girls would read.

Rose stood up and headed towards the exit of the compartment. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I would like some chocolate frogs."

Her bright red hair fell in a wavy curtain behind her back as she was about to zip out into the aisle. He didn't know what made him do it. He pulled her hand back, similar to that day only several weeks back onto the train.

"Rose, I already have." She looked slightly confused for a second, her freckles illuminated against the sunlight from the train's window.

She looked really beautiful standing there, like she did on the day that she dropped her hair tie at King's Cross. He just never admitted it.

She was brighter than the stars and more fiery than her ginger hair. She was beautiful and she evoked within Scorpius an emotion he hadn't felt before in his life.

"Rose, on the first Hogsmeade trip this month, will you go with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Weasley<strong>

"Rose, on the first Hogsmeade trip this month, will you go with me?"

There was always a pull between her and the Malfoy boy. A pull that was, at first, rivalry in its earliest stages. And then, a stronger pull in their fifth year, when Scorpius came back looking annoyingly handsome. When he had taken the book that she had spent weeks reserving in the library, when she threw a paper wad at him telling him to "eat it." And he had responded saying he would rather eat _her_. It was a physical and emotional pull, like the attraction of two strong metal magnets, unbreakable by the bonds of science.

This time, it was a physical pull. A pull towards him, as his firm hand caught her wrist. She wasn't sure how her father would respond to it. She wasn't sure where this would take them. After all, they were barely friends. Or did coming to one's house in the summer and staying there for three days, watching her do Muggle chores around the house and finish up summer homework, make them better friends? Was playing Quidditch together late at night and writing about chocolate made them…more than friends?

Her heart pulled, her pulse quickened. She blushed a slight pink on her cheeks, and her ears turned red.

"If you let me get some chocolate frogs first, Scorpius."

She slid out the compartment door and felt a tall figure loom after her. They stopped in front of the trolley, and when Rose whipped out her coin purse to pay, Scorpius had already smoothly slid five Sickles and two Knuts into the kind old witch's hand. His smirk was back, immune to the glances they received from the rest of the Hogwarts Express.

"Scorpius! What was that?!" she demanded as they headed back to the prefects' compartment.

He refused to respond until they slid back in behind the door. A slight smirk still lingered on his lips that made her hand twitch, wanting to slap the silly expression off his face. She took a seat against the windowsill, and he scooted closer to her.

He ripped open a bag of truffles and popped one into his mouth. His breath smelled minty clean against her cheek and she felt another blush (what a surprise) creeping up on her neck and ears.

"That, Rose Weasley, was me paying for my date's edible pleasures."

She shoved his chest. That broke his smirk, and she laughed at his surprised expression. Her giggles eventually forced an amused laugh out of him. The next thing she knew, an arm had snaked itself around her shoulders.

A cool breath was against her ear, and this time she refused to blush. "C'mon Weasley, give me a chance."

She made eye contact with the set of striking blue eyes. "Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Scorpius felt a familiar feeling along his neck as Rose's hair tickled him. He fought to resist the urge to laugh. Eventually, a muted snort came out of his mouth.

"That's rather un-ladylike, Scorpius Malfoy," the voice from under the curtain of red hair teased him. She was basically asking for it. His right arm, which was over her shoulder, made its way to tickle her armpits and stomach. It became a tickling fest, similar to the one they had under the stars that night.

When the Head Girl and Boy passed their compartment and told them to stop making a ruckus, they continued to laugh. That wouldn't be the last of their tickling fests. They had them during Quidditch matches between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, on the grounds by the Black Lake, in corridors when they were doing their rounds.

They would laugh away their pains and sorrows, away the whispers that Rose would still occasionally get. They laughed away Scorpius' worries when his grandfather was under house arrest for being in possession of a dark item. Of course, they cried and fought and did every verb in the English dictionary, but in the end, they laughed. And, that was all that mattered.

**_The End._**


End file.
